Beaver Creek Lanes
(interior) (house southeast) (shipwrecks SE) (shipwrecks SE) (water purifier south) (southeast) (Red Rocket SE) |footer = }} Beaver Creek Lanes is a pre-War bowling alley and once popular landmark on Mount Desert Island, in the remains of Far Harbor in 2287. Background Vandalism and The Striker This derelict bowling emporium was once a popular attraction in Bar Harbor, regularly hosting bowling competitions with Thomas Davis, the reigning champion. Thomas was also a member of the staff who had to deal the with consistent vandalism of the Vim machines on their property. Despite constant vigilance, the staff was unsuccessful at catching the culprit. However, Thomas did learn from Jan that the Bar Harbor Museum was also experiencing the same vandalism.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; Terminal, 12/8/2076 - Vim Machine being marked out of order? Despite the recent targeted vandalism, the management loved their profession, as they got to work with their friends with the game that they loved. After Thomas learned of his imminent overseas deployment, his friend Mark Wilson accidentally revealed the going-away party for him. He was flattered and helped with the party planning. After Thomas' deployment, he kept in touch with them, sending them postcards until suddenly stopping in April. His tour of duty was a short one, although harrowing and honorable. Davis' destroyer was sunk and he went MIA during the commotion until roughly mid-June; afterward, he was given the Navy Distinguished Service Medal for bravery and an honorable discharge. The Navy waited to contact his parents until they knew if he was going to survive his injuries. He did, but he received a spinal injury and the doctors said he would probably never walk, let alone bowl, again. Once his cousin Daisy received the news about him toward the end of June, she asked Mark to pass along the information.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 7/02/2077 - Update on Thomas Development of The Striker Throughout it all, this close knit group of friends and family were there for one another, never wavering. When they heard of Thomas' condition, they took the news hard. One night, Mark and Matthew got to talking over shooting the balls back up the return and checking the machinery when they came up with an idea to help Thomas bowl the perfect game he was so close to. Thomas' arms still worked, so they came up with the idea of a sort of "bowling gun" built out of the ball return and a strong motor attached to a board.Mark Wilson's holotape Meanwhile, Thomas came up with his own solution, a negative handicap; to give everyone an equal footing and provide extra challenge for top level players.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, Bar Harbor League Rules Their original idea would prove to be a colossal failure, as it only achieved sanding off the edges of the balls, so they began to discus the ideal with some of the old timers. Jacob brought up the idea that they should just get and modify one of the new Fat Man catapults. Determined, they followed this advice, and used connections to find a supplier at an old surplus center out in the "willywacks," and traded a couple tanks of gasoline for it. It was an illegal act, but they figured that it would be harmless because it was only meant for bowling.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, No luck with the ball return During the development on October 6, they forgot to reduce the tension springs and the first ball they launched flew straight through the wall of the office and stoved-in a table in the dining area, knocking Mr. Clark out of his chair, nearly killing him, but Matthew and Daisy were able to talk him out of suing after coming to an agreement of free games and half priced beers for life. Meanwhile, an insurance adjuster had to be called in the next day and he also had to be convinced. Daisy spread the word that if he asked anyone, to tell them that a ball return mechanism went haywire. The Striker was effectively complete though, despite having never managed to adjust the final firing speed.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, That was close! In better news, they had gotten word that Thomas would be returning early in December and it was at this time that Mark and Daisy would work on building a temporary ramp for his wheelchair, util Matthew can get a permanent one installed. Shut down However, it was not long after this that the insurance adjuster and the structural engineer concluded that the building was unsafe. However, she did not know if it could be repaired or if the whole building had to come down until the debris was cleared out. Matthew talked with the insurance company to see if there was any sort of emergency wages they could get for the employees, but the company was fighting him pretty hard.Beaver Creek Lanes terminal entries; terminal, 10/19/2077 - Closed until further notice With the alleyway closed, Matthew gathered up as much as he could out of their lockers and brought them and their final paychecks to the coffee shop at noon on October 20. He added a little extra to their checks, wishing it could be more, but it was all he had until the insurance payed out. Thomas, however, would not make it home, on October 23, the rest of the management played their final set, all dying from the intense radiation that seeped inside the building.The multitude of skeletons lying where they were. Afterward, a landslide partially buried the building and the weight from debris carried down eventually crashed through the ceiling.This could only have happened as a result of the War, as the landslide continues into surrounding homes and partially burying vehicles on the nearby road. Layout Exterior The exterior consists of the building itself, its roof and the former parking lot where feral ghouls tend to crawl out from under wrecked cars or from the bus standing in the middle of the parking lot. In said bus, the Sole Survivor can also find an unlocked suitcase and a locked wooden crate. The roof can easily be reached by climbing the landslide on the backside of the building. A glowing one and some feral ghouls can be found here, as well as a dead trapper which has some loot. Interior The interior consists of two floors. First floor Upon entering, there is a locked door straight ahead, the reception area with a terminal to the right, and the bowling lanes in the back. To the right of the lanes is a dining area. The dining area contains a kitchen with a locked safe in the floor, restrooms and a cooking station with a dead trapper, a duffle bag and an ammo box right near it. Near the restrooms is a chained door. To the left of the kitchen is a locked closet which holds another ammo box and a first aid box. The locked door near the entrance, which can be bypassed by a hole in the wall on the leftmost bowling lane, leads to a tunnel which in turn leads to the backroom. After the backroom, there is a room with several lockers, stairs to the next floor and the chained door, which leads back to the dining area. Second floor Access to the second floor can be gained either through the stairs in the locker room or another set of stairs near the hole in the wall. The stairs in the locker room lead to a small office, which contains another terminal, a chemistry station, a weapons workbench, a door to the right and a Master-locked safe, which can be opened from the terminal. The door on the right leads to a set of stairs and a large storage room. Through this room the landslide lead by a truck got into the building. On the other side of the storage room are stairs leading back into the tunnel on first floor. Notable loot * The Striker - Unique Fat Man can be found next to the modified bowling balls. * Mark Wilson's holotape - Inside the terminal in the same room as The Striker. * Modified bowling ball - Four can be found on the table around The Striker. ** Modified bowling ball schematic - Added by reading the That was close! terminal entry. * Fusion core - Can be found in the back, near the re-stacking machines. * Day Tripper - In the men's bathroom on the middle sink. * Bowling pin - 38 pins can be found up on the lanes and 6 elsewhere. * Vault-Tec lunchbox - Located to the left of the front desk terminal on the bottom shelf. * Vim Quartz - Found inside a burned out car inside the parking lot. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth * Leading by Example * Quartermastery * Randolph Safehouse Notes * The functioning jukebox in the dining area is flipped 180 degrees and is thus facing the wall. * The terminal in the dining area states that the bowling alley closed due to structural damage, however several skeletons are found in seats which suggests the alley was open when the bombs fell. Appearances Beaver Creek Lanes appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Behind the scenes There is a terminal entry which lists the 2078 Far Harbor Bowling League standings. The team in third place is the Holy Rollers, Ned Flanders' bowling team on The Simpsons. Bugs To the southeast, there is a Red Rocket gas station that had been settled. It is possible to get stuck in the trailer with a bed in front of the door. Exiting is only possible by fast traveling to a nearby location or by using console command . Gallery BeaverCreekLanesAtNight.png|At night Beaver_Creek_Lanes_Sign.png|Sign BeaverCreek-FarHarbor.jpg|Interior BeaverCreek-Office-FarHarbor.jpg|Office FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes office.png|Office FO4FH The Striker.png|The Striker FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes reception.png|Reception area BeaverCreek-Lanes-FarHarbor.jpg|Bowling lanes FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes bowling lanes.png|Bowling lanes FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes pins.png|End of the lanes FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes snack bar.png|Snack bar FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes diner.png|Dining area FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes basement.png|Basement BeaverCreek-Backroom-FarHarbor.jpg|Backroom FO4FH Beaver Creek Lanes attic.png|Attic with logging truck References Category:Far Harbor locations de:Beaver Creek-Bahnen ru:Боулинг «Бивер-Крик» uk:Боулінг «Бівер-Крік»